


Tell me how you hate me

by versti_fantur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, M/M, References to sharp things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: Hux was sharp, like a razor, clean and precise. Ren ripped and tore with no remorse.Of course when they collided it was a bloodbath.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Tell me how you hate me

**Author's Note:**

> oof this is my first foray into kylux since what, 2018? hope yall enjoy ^-^

Everything about Hux was sharp; from the crisp lines of his uniform to his ice-cold words, barking orders on the bridge, or hissed secrets in darkened corridors. The blade always hidden up his sleeve, thin and deadly; the blaster at his hip, all straight lines and powerful bolts to attack with surgical precision. Any trace of softness he had ever possessed he’d buried, or killed, years ago, back at the academy, in the shadows of a crumbling empire.

Ren was jagged; he didn’t slice he _ripped_. Sharp, but like a barb, leaving utter destruction in his wake as sparks filled small rooms illuminated only with red light. His words weren’t elegant, but they were laced with the same manipulation and power as Hux’s. Tearing gaping wounds into walls, flesh, minds. It didn’t matter. He came from anger, crushing the light and destroying anything that would dull his edges. He had to.

Of course when they collided it was a bloodbath.

Pulses raced beneath leather gloved hands as they wrapped around throats, blood dripping from the corner of a smirking mouth. Bruises littered pale skin: handprints, love bites. _Hate bites_.

But maybe, under the surface, as standard First Order bedsheets lay tangled around their legs, something would flicker. A moment (only ever a moment), when Hux’s cool eyes would lose their glare, and something almost akin to warmth would flicker over them. But then Ren would blink, the expression mirrored for a second in his deep brown eyes, and Hux wold snap back to normal, icy cold and untouchable.

Because he couldn’t allow that weakness. Especially not for Ren.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, sorry its so short <3 comments/kudos are great lmao


End file.
